Talk:Xai Vessalius
Zai Vessalius or Xai Vessalius? Are you sure Xai is the official English translation? In French I'm almost sure it is "Zai", and it makes sense for him to be called Zai rather than Xai. Why, in the Wizard of Oz, "Oz" real name is ''Oscar Zoroaster ''Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, and Oz is a combinaison between the two first names. Since 'chance' had Oz's uncle be called "Oscar" and Oz's father maybe called "Zai" (Come on, Zoroaster would be a badass name), my thought are rather than his name is Zai rather than Xai, for the "Z", which would make sense as a reference as Oscar's name is, rather than just an uncommon name compared for the rest of the cast's european or names with mean. Or, at least, mention an official source that Zai's name is really Xai. I live in Canada and have bought volume 10, it's spelled Xai in volume 10. Oz's name is the short form of Oswald, who was the last Glen Baskerville before Leo, and as far as I know the Wizard of Oz has no ties to Pandora Hearts, atleast not one that Jun Mochizuki has mentioned, I think, but anything is possible. When Xai was Zai, it meant river in another language i think, but Xai has very little info on it. Xai's still a name, just not a very well known or popular one. This wiki follows the official translations provided in the published volumes, which have been picked up by Yen Press. The Xai situation will end up being a lot like the Leo situation, as many people called Leo 'Reo' for so long that they only know him by that, Xai's name was only translated before Retrace LXXIV: Broken Rabbit, or maybe a month of two sooner, but that leaves around 34 chapters that people have been calling him Zai, so he'll be known as Zai still by a lot of people, but that's all right, call him what you want, its just that he'll be called Xai here. Also Zai came from an online scanlation, which are done by fans, and therefore are not official translations. (Leviathan657 21:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC)) Well I'll check it, but I'm 95% sure that in french official books, Zai name is... well... Zai. And not an online translation, but too in the official translation. I remind the first time I saw Pandora Hearts, I saw precisely this name and noted "Zai". A friend of mine who doesn't read online translation know him by this name too. I don't doubt the others translations, of course, but the two way of spelling may actually be possible. Someone who translate japanese could know it by looking at the hira/kata and I-don't-know-what, but "zai" actually has meaning, would it only be as a reference (I don't think the mangaka talked about Sherlock Holmes, but 'Baskervilles' isn't some invention out of nowhere) when Xai hasn't. Again, I don't doubt the official canadian version, but it would be a fine thing to take into account the other official translation too. Isn't it written as 'Zai' in the pages from Mochizuki's sketch book? And there have been a LOT of Japanese speakers who went over all the names in the raw versions of PH on the LJ community, and never once did they say that his name should have been 'Xai.' If this spelling only came from one regional release, while all the others say it's 'Zai'...well, Yen Press has screwed up before. Didn't they call Sharon, 'Shalon,' too? Also, Pandora Hearts has multiple influences besides Alice in Wonderland, including Sherlock Holmes, Little Red Riding Hood, Greek Mythology, and yeah, the Wizard of Oz. EVIDENCE: eta: T'he official guide lists it as 'Zai.'' In Japanese, his name is - ザイ. This translates to 'Zai.' As someone who has studied Japanese for years, I can confirm this. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5cswl6eqz1qjcokeo1_500.png <--- that's from the offical anime profiles which were built by JM. It gives his name as Zai. Yen Press has flip-flopped on names before. They had Sharon Rainsworth's name set as 'Shalon' for ages in the pre-release material and in the first printed edition of Vol. 1. All subsequent editions were corrected to 'Sharon.' In the offical French releases for Pandora Hearts, his name is recorded as 'Zai.' I'll work on changing it back to Zai as soon as I can, while the Volumes I have are pretty sound for the translations, they can't seem to decide if it's Reveille or Reveil now so... :S (Leviathan657 (talk) 15:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC)) Switch Tem Anime and manga